Advances in communication technologies have allowed practically any type of device to be enabled with network connectivity. At the same time, the capabilities of both portable devices and home devices have also expanded to allow such devices to perform an ever increasing number of functionalities including security sensitive operations. Examples of security sensitive operations may include storing security sensitive information such as account credentials, and using the security sensitive information to access accounts of the user. Because of the networked connected nature of such devices, it has also become easy for unauthorized parties to gain access to such devices and the security sensitive information stored therein. As a result, there is a need to provide stronger authentication of such devices to ensure that a user operating a device is an authorized user of the device.
Embodiments of the present invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.